Green Suprise
by Ruffboy77
Summary: What happenes when Butch leaves for 6 years who knows what will happened or who mess everything up
1. Good bye for now

(Butch's POV)

I sat there with Buttercup at our cliff where most of the time we come here during a sunset surprisingly we both like sunsets who knew anyway after today I have to go and fight Him I got tracking device that told me that Him is on the move and now I have to leave my brothers and my girlfriend so this is hard on me as it is so I decided to leave Buttercup with the best memory of me before I leave but I have to tell her before I leave as I looked up the sun set and as we are leaving I finally got the guts to tell her "Buttercup theres something I need to tell you" I say she looked at with anger "you're cheating on me aren't you" she said furious "what? No I'm not cheating on you your the only girl I need" I say as I hug her and felt her relax "then what do you have to tell me?" she asked I sighed and said "I'm leaving tomorrow" I said with sadness "why" Buttercup asked "I have to find Him and kill him so he won't be a danger to anyone especially you" I said "how long will you be gone" she asked "I don't know but every month I will write you letters when I get a chance but you can't write back because I will always be on the move" i said "but don't worry I'm doing this for you" I say I kissed her and got to my house and got some of my stuff and jumped out of the window and flew off to France to find Him

(End of Flashback)

(6 years later)

I standing there panting and starring down Him who is standing there I pull out my chain I made to seal Him off forever and I standing there for a second and charged at Him and as we were fighting I found an opening and stabbed Him in the face and he decade into ash I stare at the ashes and picked them up and dropped them into the Atlantic ocean as it hit the water I stopped by where I left my stuff and picked it up I smiled "I can finally go home I start to fly back to Townsville.


	2. Good to be back

(Butch's POV)

I fly to my and my brothers house and see that nobody was home and go to my old room and see that they actually left it alone I put my stuff back to where I found it and closed the door and opened the window and flew to a cafe and got myself a donut cause I'm starving I finished my donut and walked to the counter and asked for an application and I filled it out and got the job I start in a few hours and I go back home to clean up a little bit and came back I put my uniform on and turns out I'm a waiter so I went to my table it has two men "hello my name is Butch and I'll be your waiter what can I get you today" I say one of them looks up "Butch!" I looked up and the one that said my name hugged me it was hard to breathe wait I know that death grip hug anywhere "Boomer I can't breathe" I say as he finally let's me go "hey brick how as the years been" I say "the years have been good and I would like bagle and a coffee" he says "oh and I would like a blue berry muffin with a hot chocolate" Boomer says I smile and say "coming right up and I will see you two back at home and talk to you to then" I say as I get them their order after a few more hours I closed up the café and started to fly home I fucking forgot I'm out of my uniform and wearing a forest green plad button down with a plain black shirt under it with pitch black jeans with green and black Nikes I start to fly home when I get attacked and look up to see Brute "what do you want Punk" I say with anger "you" she says with lust then charges at me and we start fighting after a while the sun rises and and I looked at my wrist and see that it is 11:00am

I sighed and started fight Brute when she knocks me back then I fire a smoke bomb at her and capture her and I fire a neon laser and blast her to the prison where she is stuck to the wall I start to fly down and start walking back home and turns out I have another fucking fan club I find my house with a couple of cars parked outside I jumped over one car and jump through the window and i slid on the floor and dive into the kitchen over the island I attach myself to the ceiling I wait until I hear the fan club go away and I look down and see 5 sets of eyes three looking at me confused I fall to the ground and land on my feet and I looked at Brick with a smirk and he looks at me with disappointment "what you act like this is my first time doing that I done it so many times when Boomer got bored one time he started keeping count how many was that?" I asked Boomer "27" he said I smile and high five Boomer with Brick still looking at me with disappointment "Butch so your telling me you done this 27 times" he says "yes" I said "wait Butch?!" the Puffs say "hey Puffs how's it been" I say


	3. Father!

I would like to say thanks for the feedback on my story it means a lot knowing that people are reading and enjoying my story so far

Enjoy the Chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Hey puffs how's it been." I say with a smile I get hugged by both Blossom and Bubbles But with Buttercup I'm getting a stone cold glare of both anger and what surprises me happiness. "Would anyone like to inform me of what happened in the past Six years since I've been gone" I say It's silent for a second then suddenly Buttercup ran out of the Kitchen I sighed "I'll have to hear it when I come back." I said as I rushed after Buttercup as I got out of the house I could see her Lime green streak fading so I followed it.

I'm still trying to keep up with her I can see that I've gettting closer just by her streak. I finally found her she was back at the cliff where I last saw her six years ago. She sitting at the edge with the sun setting "Beutiful sun set isn't it" I said as I looked at her. She looked at me with tears in her Beutiful Lime green eyes I walked up to her and sat down next her. She laid her head on my Shoulder I'm getting the weirdest feeling of deja vu right now like its as if she now has something to tell me and I'll come to a very crazy conclusion then she'll reassure me that it isn't that weird huh.

Anyway as we were sitting there i stand up I bring BC up with and did something I've wanted to do for six years I kissed her. I felt her kiss back I always loved the feeling of her soft lips as we part ways I hugged her and I felt something I haven't felt for six years the feeling of her in my arms. We stood there silent enough to hear the crickets we both don't want to move but out from the corner of my eye I see a green streak coming towards us so I pushed BC and I was tackled by what ever it was I shoved the thing off of me and stood up and looked at it.

I looked at him he had raven black hair he looked like me when I was 6 exept for the eyes which were a normal green like a mix of both mine and Buttercups eye colors he was wearing a Black undershirt with a green plad button down with pitch black jeans and Black and green Nikes and a green,black and gray sleeveless hoodie. I looked at him examining him just by the way he looks "who are you and why do you look like me." I questioned angry and a little confused. "My name is Blake Jojo and I don't know why I look like you." he said

I looked at him stangely he took off his hoodie and put it on Buttercup and said "I won't let anything happen to Dad's favorite hoodie" Blake said as he looks at me and charges at me he is punching like crazy as I'm in my thoughts of that Blake is Buttercup's son I finally had enough of dodging and punched him in the face he flew back and did a backflip and landed on his feet and spit the blood from his onto the ground. "You fight well where did you learn to fight" i said he smirked and said "I learned from my mother but she says I fight just like my dad." "who is you're dad." I questioned "don't know he left my mom before I was born" he said

He charged at me once more and this I wasn't planning on dodging I charged at him too and we collided fist and went into an all out brawl with him landing a few punches on me but in the end I punch him in the gut he fell over but was still conscious I walked over to BC and checked the hoodie it looks a lot like mine I turned it around and saw it said Butch in Black letters. I looked at Blake as we are both looking at each other "how did you get my hoodie" I asked him "I gave it to him when he was 4" Buttercup said I turned around "why did you give him my hoodie" I asked her "Because he needed something so he at least knew his fathers name" Buttercup says

"Father!" Me and Blake say in Suprise

Hope you enjoyed that chapter and can I get 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can


	4. Roshambo

"Father!" me and Blake say in surprise

I thought for a second "then that means you were-" I said "yes I was pregnant when you left me" she says as she looks down and starts blinking faster than normal she's trying not to cry. I walled over to Blake and helped him up "that explains the reason why you look like me." I said as I smiled and hugged Blake feeling joy knowing that I have a son.

I felt him hug back I felt my shirt start to get wet like mother like son I looked at Buttercup "come on over here Buttercup we're finally a family" I said with a smile she smiles too and walks over to me and we both hug Blake. I get on my knee and look at him face to face "I may not have been there for your first five years but I'm going to be here for the rest of your life" I said as he smiles and hugs me once again.

Soon after I felt Blake go limp I guess he fell asleep I picked him up and put my hoodie on top of him. I walked over to Buttercup tell her that he is asleep since he was sleeping I put on my back and me and Buttercup walked home. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy being a father." I say smiling man I can't stop smiling today "why's that?" Buttercup asked "because I now have something that is my own flesh and blood and also that I get to be here with you and now Blake." I said as I see that we're home.

We opened the door and see that everyone is on the couches when we walked in everyone looked at us "where have you two been!" Blossom yelled "Shush" me and Buttercup say "Blake is sleeping" I said as I walked upstairs and put him in my bed I'll sleep on the couch I walked downstairs and laid on the forest green love seat "so what are we going to do now?" said Brick "we might as well watch a movie" said Boomer "alright we'll get the snacks you guys pick the movie" says Buttercup

I walked over to the closet where we keep everything from video games to DVDs "how about think like a man" said Boomer me and Brick looked at him and starting laughing "seriously Boomer?" says Brick "no how about Piranha." I say "Naw how about Rent" says Brick "No!" says me and Boomer "alright since we can't come to a decision how about a good old fashion game of roshambo (A/n pronounced Ro-sham-Bo it's a game of rock paper scissors except you have to be the first person to punch the other person in the nuts don't try that at home it fucking hurts like hell)

"to make it harder we all go at once to make it quicker" I said "agreed" Brick and Boomer said "ready" says Brick "Ro Sham Bo!" all three of us say at the same time but because of Boomer being fast he got me but I got Brick so ha I didn't come in last but got damn my balls hurt me and Brick limped over to the couches and see the girls there when they see us "you played Roshambo didn't you" said Bubbles "and Boomer won again" says Blossom "what stupid movie are we watching? Asked Buttercup Boomer walked out of the closet "think like a man." Boomer said

I looked at Brick "We seriously need to come up with a more fair game." I said as Brick nods "yeah Boomer wins every time." Bricks says shaking his head in disappointment at Boomer dancing to retarded Victory dance


	5. Once again Father!

This time enjoy some this chapter from:

(Blake's P.O.V)

I woke up and see that I'm not in my room stead I'm in a forest green room with a bunch of skater posters, PS4, a flat screen tv, and a black desk with a forest green laptop with a skull on top. I got off of the bed and walk down the barely light hallway to my room. I opened the door and see my sister in my bed I walked over and look my alarm clock 7:20a.m I woke up my sister Becky "Becky get out of my bed!" I told her she grumbles "no" she says as she just rolls over then I realized its Monday.

"Becky wake up it's Monday you have to get up anyway." so I flipped the mattress and fell on the floor Becky stands up and starts flying after me I dodged her and some how got dressed in the process I stopped the way dad stopped me when we fought. Becky was about to punch but I turned around and punched her fist and pinned her down

"now get dressed before I have to get mom and you know how she feels about mornings." I said she grumbles "fine get out" she says with anger "yup she is just like mom" I thought to myself I leaned against the wall and waited for her to get dressed like I do every morning. She walked out with a lime green shirt that says "Back off" in graffiti with black jeans and green and white Nikes "come on let's get breakfast" I said as we start walking down the stairs I see dad asleep on the couch looks like Uncle Boomer and Uncle Brick left.

I walked into the kitchen and see mom "good morning mom" I said she gives me a plate of bacon "good morning Blake" she says "can I watch tv in the living room" I asked "sure but don't wake your father" I walked out of the kitchen and see Becky starring at Dad "Blake do you know who this is?" she asked wondering who is on the couch I looked for a quick second "that's Dad don't wake him up mom said so" I said as I started eating bacon she looks at dad and see that dad is getting up so she had to yell "daddy" she yelled

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Daddy" yelled a little girl I looked up and see a little girl running at me I have a daughter too! "Six years Butch. Six years you had to be gone" I thought to myself just as she hugs me I looked around and see that Brick and Boomer left last night I guess me and Buttercup fell asleep during the movie well I know I did anyway

I picked her up and hugged her "I see her face she looks like buttercup "and how old are you." i asked "I'm Six like Blake we're twins." she smiled "that's good to know" I say as I put her down I walked to the kitchen not before I messed up Blake's hair "good morning Blake." I said I see he is wearing a green shirt that says "sticks and stones and still braking bones" with black jeans with Green and Black Nikes "good morning dad" he says trying to fix his hair.

I walked into the kitchen and see buttercup "Morning Butterbabe" I said with a smile she puts down two plates one for me and one for herself "mmmmm Bacon,eggs,and sausage" I said as I started eating I swallow "good to that I also have a daughter too." I said smiling "she was a Surprise for me too cause they told me I was having a boy not twins." she says laughing "well at least I get to be here to watch them grow up" I said laughing just before I could eat another bite I get blasted from the side and over the island and on to the floor I spring up and see the person I didn't want to see.

"what do you want Brute." i said with anger "I still want you." she says looking at me with lust both me and Blake look at her in discus "gross!" says Becky I tackled Brute "Blake open the door!" I commanded he runs to the door and opens it I rush out the door with Brute in my arms I tackle her to the ground "this time i'm not holding back." she says "good neither am I." I said getting into a fight position.

She charged at me with her fist glowing I dodged her fist and punched her in the gut and also shot a smoke bomb into her gut and launched her into space I looked through her eyes once I saw she hit a meteor I set off the bomb and she is now stuck for at least a few years.

I sighed a breath of relief I looked down and see Blake "nice job dad." Blake says fist bumping me "thanks." i said with a smile "and dad." Blake started "yeah?" I asked "can you teach me how to use my smoke powers?" he asked I smiled "sure after school and after homework" I said and as I past Becky "can you teach me how to use my neon powers?" she asked "how did she" I thought to myself "you know what sure I'll teach you both." I said

I walked back inside "now time to finish Breakfast" i said walking to the kitchen


	6. Time for Training

After School

(Blake's P.O.V)

I'm walking out with Becky and our friends Chase and Hannah to the Bus then I see dad leaning against the car I tapped Becky and pointed to dad as me and Becky start to walk towards dad I hear chase "dude hasn't mom told you not to go with strangers." he says i turned around "he's not a stranger he's my dad." i said then I turned back around and got into the car.

"hey dad why did you pick us up?" I asked "I was on my way home from work I thought I might as well come and get you guys." he said "how did you know what school we went to?" Becky asked "I asked your mother." he said after he said that we got home we all got out of the car. we walked

into the house I did my homework I found dad talking to mom "dad can we start training now?" I asked smiling hoping for a yes.

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Dad can we start training now?" Blake asked smiling with hope I smiled back "sure go change into some workout clothes and get your sister and tell her what I just told you" I said he nods and runs upstairs "what training?" Buttercup asked "he asked me if I could help him with his smoke powers and Becky asked me if I could help her with a neon powers." I said Buttercup nodded "as I was saying how did you get Brick and Boomer to give you this house?" she asked "I won it in a game of roshambo." I said as I started walking to the bottom of the stairs.

I walked up stairs and changed into a green t-shirt with black shorts with my Black and Forest green hightop Nikes I walked out of the room and see Blake and Becky wearing the same thing except in their signature colors "you guys ready?" I asked "yup." they both said "follow me." i said as I walked back into my room I went under my bed and pushed a button and my room turned into a training room unbreakable but does walls that expand "alright I'll start with a simple move with is for both neon and smoke." I said as I formed to balls in my hands that are harmless I threw them at Becky and Blake.

Becky was stuck in the air and Blake was stuck the ground I helped them "alright that was a subdue ball it holds your target captive with smoke it holds them down to a surface and for neon it holds them in the air long enough for you to knock them down capture them in neon." I said "alright the first thing you do is focus your energy into your hand let it rip alright Blake you try." i said looking at Blake I put my hands behind my back.

Blake focused his energy into his hand and some really cool he instead off holding me down he hand cuffed me he looked sad "man I didn't do it right." he said with sadness looking at me I smiled "no you did something better I jumped over my hands and showed that he handcuffed me he smiled "yes! I did it!" he says excited "alright Becky your turn." I said "alright." she said she focused her energy and shot the ball at me I was stuck to the ground and my hands were cuffed me unable to move them "nice job Becky" i said smiling

"can we learn something more advanced?" they both asked "not yet but go to the viewing room I'll show you guys what you can be able to do when your training is over." I said

they went to the viewing room alright "computer Dummies." I said as 5 dummies come up from the floor alright here we go I shot into the air and dive bombed into the ground creating a shock wave breaking all of the dummies "that is what you Blake can do in a while." I said smiling seeing him excited "computer dummies this time 10" I said as ten dummies came up from the ground I did a shockwave and everything is floating I do a rapid fire at all of the dummies I land

I have my hand opened they see "that didn't do anything this sucks." Becky says pouting "you guys can come out now." i said with me hand still open when they came right in front of me "Becky don't doubt the power of neon." I said she looked at me confused I crush my hand closed and all of the dummies blow up "I take back what I said earlier." she said

"Alright who's ready for the next step in their training" I said smiling


	7. 8 years later

(Blake's P.O.V)

"Who's ready for the next part of training!?" Dad said smiling "alright let's do this!" I said excited to learn more "I'm ready!" Becky said with happiness "alright now you are going to learn how to move faster" Dad said me and Becky gave him a look of confusion. "like this." dad said then in the blink of an eye he was behind us "now do you get what I meant." he said scaring Becky and startling me a little bit.

"but that was for neon for smoke it's different neon you can run up walls with smoke you can go through locked doors and cracks in a wall." dad said "sweet" I said "alright Blake for smoke you have to concentrate then jump forward" dad said "alright" i said unsure I concentrated then I closed my eyes and jump forward and when I opened my eyes I was in the hallway.

I looked around and mom started walking down the hallway was I was looking around "looking for something" mom said startling me "no I just transported into the hallway and I was looking around in surprise." I said "how's the training going with your father?" asked mom "good I'm really learning a lot about my smoke powers" I said excited "is he being rough with Becky?" she asked worried about Becky "nope he's not. See ya mom I'm going back" I said I waved to mom and transported back into the training room.

"awesome" I said as I got back into the training room "well seems you both are really improving. now for some sparring Blake your first Becky wait outside in the living room and I'll have Blake come and get you when we are done." dad said Becky nodded and walked out "ready Blake I'm not gonna hold back ok." dad said I nodded then we both charged at each other.

(8 years later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

We charged at each other colliding fist then we both jumped back I cloned myself so did Blake us and our clones fought we both keep blocking each others attack but I always pull an unexpected move I tripped Blake then I shot off in the air and brought Blake with me on my way down I power up my smoke powers and smash Blake into the ground "alright alright alright dad you win like always" Blake said laughing I helped him up "don't worry your getting there." i said as I high five Blake

we walked out of the training room "boys time for dinner" yelled Buttercup "first one to transport into their chair wins" challenged Blake "your on!" I said as we both transport we get there at the same time but Blake over shot it and tipped over the chair we both start laughing buttercup looks at us both and smiles while rolling her eyes "again Blake quit tipping over that chair." Buttercup said I looked around "wheres Becky?" I asked "upstairs Blake go get her." she said

Blake nodded and gets up and started walking into the living only to be scarred by Becky "aaaahhhhhh" Blake screamed like a little girl "seriously dude no girl will date you with a scream like that." Becky said laughing she turned around and something hit her in the neck "oh its nap time ok mommy" she said as she fell to the floor "Becky!" I yelled going over to her then something hit Blake "oh dad that's a really cool shirt." he said as he fell to the ground

Something hit Buttercup next "oh not now Blake I'm tired" she said as she fell then lastly something hit me in the neck "no not now I'm going to win" I said as I fell and before I Blacked out I saw the shoes of multiple people but one shoe stuck out on the side it said "Brute" Damn it Brute!


	8. Saving our families

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm still unconscious all I hear is "Butch!" said somebody wait that's more than one voice "Dad!" said Blake and Becky I opened my eyes and see that I'm chained to a wall "Butch!" I looked up I see Brick and Boomer "Brick? Boomer? What going on?" I asked both of them "we are captured away from our families." said Brick suddenly we are let down we stand up I rub my wrists then a tv screen popped up and there were the Punks.

Me and my Brothers glared daggers at them if looks could kill they would have melted "what did you do to our Families?!" Boomer shouted in anger and he's the nice one imagine how me and Brick look "they are in each of the rooms one family member from each of you." they said in sync "alright guys let's go through the first door." I said we dash to the door "hold on Family Daddy's coming!" all three of us thought.

When we entered the room I see bunch of punching bags, clothing racks filled with clothes, and a bunch of piles of Books "For your first. Challenge you have to find your family member in all of this mess." "wait a minute all of this stuff we're saving our wives first." Brick said all three of us run in I'm in the punching bags "Buttercup!" I shouted "Butch!" I run to the sound I see Bubbles I helped Bubbles get unchained

"so that means We have to find our wives in the things they hate the most since I found you in the punching bags that means Buttercup is in the Books follow me." I said to Bubbles she nodded we get out of the Punching Bags I see I'm only one that found someone then Boomer runs out in frustration "Boomie!" Bubbles shouts as she tackles him.

Alright so Bubbles is with Boomer so I ran into the Books I turn a corner and ran into Brick "Butch what are you doing you found Buttercup?" "no you I found Bubbles you will find Blossom in the clothes cause they are in something they hate the most." I said catching my breath Brick nodded and ran out of the books "Buttercup!" I shouted "Butch! Over here!" I ran to the voice and found Buttercup I hugged her I helped her get un chained and we ran out of the Books when we got out we see the rest Buttercup hugs her sisters I high five my brothers we ran to the door with our wives in tow.

When we walked in we see three arenas of Red,Blue, and Green "Mom! Dad!" shouted Becky ,Bliss (Brick's daughter), and Bella (Boomer's daughter "your second challenge is to fight the person you hated the most with a twist to save your Daughter." in the Red arena Dexter appears, in the Blue one Cody appears, and in the Green one Mitch appears, "I've been waiting a long time to do this." the six of us said me, Brick and Boomer in the arena of our respective colors I stare down Mitch "Ready Bitch?" I said smirking "it's Mitch!" he said angry "I still don't care." i said smiling "hit me with your best shot." I said

Charges at me wait that was the twist they have powers too I dodged his punch and did a butterfly flip and kicked him in the head he springs back up and charges at me again I blocked it this time and I multiplied and kicked him in the gut and I used the the dive bomb the move I haven't shown anyone but my kids i shot into the with Mitch and my clone we power up our smoke powers and and we smash Mitch into the ground leaving him unconscious I flew up and helped Becky down alright time to save your Brother with we all get knocked out and I see shadow take our daughters away.

We tried to get them but they turned around and kicked us in the face making our visions go to Black.


	9. Green Surprise or Really Cupid

Hey guys Butch77 here and first of all I wanted to say thank you for the 1,362 views on my story it means a lot to me knowing that so many people have seen a chapter or more and what this is about is I started a new story called "really Cupid" and I just wanted to hear some feedback I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to continue on with green surprise or put this story on hold for a little while and work on "really Cupid" once agin for a little while so leave a review on what I should do and the next time I update a story it will be either green surprise or really Cupid thank you reading this and I will see you next when I do another authors note.

-Butch77


	10. Time to End this

I'm sorry I haven't updated I have been really busy with home life and other stories this really wasn't one of my priorities at the time so I hope you enjoy this update and enjoy the Chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Butch! Get up!" Buttercup shouted I stirred and opened my eyes coming face to face with Buttercup staring down at me I stand up "what happened?" I asked rubbing my head "they took Becky and they still have Blake" Buttercup said "alright let's go!" Brick said and we ran to the nearest door

We get in and I see Blake and Becky in tubes I was about to run to them "ah ah ah I wouldn't do that one more step and your children are fried." Brute said smiling evilly at me "you can only save one of each of your children the electricity won't stop until 3 bodies is electrified." Berserk said with her head in her hand I think for a second I got an idea I ran forward and I see that Mitch appeared in front of me and that Dexter and Cody appeared in front of Boomer and Brick I got the idea

I multiplied and I started fighting all three of them with the scene that was going on all you could see was the occasional fist colliding and eventually I decided to end this and tripped them and we are over all three pits it's as if time slowed down I looked at Blake "Take care of your mother and watch out for Becky." I said smiling "wait no dad!" Blake said but was too late I was the shock wave and I dive bombed into the pit and I feel the electricity I chuckled and then I black out

I get up and see everyone starring at the pit "wait I didn't die that's great." I said as I try and put my hand on Blake's shoulder and it just goes through "wait I'm a ghost." I said to myself "no! This is not how it was supposed to be your kids were supposed to die not Butch!" Brute shouted and comes out of nowhere and tackles Buttercup and Berserk and Brat tackle Blossom and Bubbles

"now we will kill you ourselves!. They shouted and they started fighting i can't do anything right now "you want to help them don't you?" I turned around and see a strange man "who are you." i asked "my name not important right now but I can help you with your problem." he said "how?" I asked "follow the three clues." he said disappearing "ok just follow the clues where's the first clue?" I asked myself I looked around I see something in the ground "where it first began where a heart was first broken and secrets untold." I read what does that mean wait where it first began the cliff

I flew to the cliff now where is the second clue and I see carved into a tree "where pain was held and help was given to redeem itself for its lost where some people leave" I read what the fuck does it mean I'm having trouble with this one what the fuck does this one mean god damn it where pain was held wait its talking about Buttercup's pain and the fact I came back was the redeem part but where some people leave

Wait the window in my room I flew to my room and I see in the window "to be back in action pass the torch with an unused power to those who have been waiting." i read I think why is this so hard wait pass the torch that means I have to give something to somebody I flew back to the battle and I see everyone but Brick, Boomer and Blake on the ground in pain so an unused power wait the power to give my powers alright but who has been waiting for it

I thought for a second wait a minute I thought

(Flashback)

I'm in the training room with a 10 year old Blake and we just finished sparring I helped him up "don't worry your going to beat me one day." I said smiling he smiled back at me "I'll be waiting and until I'm just as strong as you dad." Blake said running downstairs I chuckled "one day." I said to myself "you coming dad." Blake asked I smiled and ran after him

(end of Flashback)

I looked at Blake who is Barely standing I put my hand on his shoulder and focus my powers into him he was surprised to feel a surge of power "huh what the?" he question then a digital sword appears in his hand "how did I?" he once again question then Berserk charges at him and he dodged then he cuts her she looked surprised then put her hand on her cut "why you little Runt!" she shouted then she charges at Blake

As she is charging at him he kicks her in the face and she turns around to face him Blake drives the sword right into her skull killing her she falls to the ground and decidergrates with the sword in her head everybody is shocked Brat and Brute were shocked then Brat charges at Blake time for Neon I give Blake the power of Neon and he dodges her and my chain appears on is wrist

"looks like I'm too fast for you." Blake said smiling then Brat charges at him again and he swings the chain down knocking her into the ground and then she tries to stand up when she does Blake uses he Neon speed and attacks from all directions and for his final blow we swings the chain and cuts off her head and she decidergrates into nothing

"now its your turn!" Blake said pointing the chain at Brute this is going to be harder for him I amplify his smoke powers enough to do the dive bomb and end this she charges at him and punches him in the face and he teleports behind her and trips her and knees her is the back making her shoot into the air then Blake shoots into the air and does a lot of punches land almost everywhere on Brute's body "this one is for dad." Blake said he uses all of he power combined with mine and dive bombs her and uses the shockwave

Blake stands up an sees at Brute is now Smoke and blows away her remain so she is now nothing and then he falls to his knees and starts crying I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder I looked at myself and see that I'm not dead anymore and that I can actually touch him again "I wouldn't have done it better myself." I said he looks up and see me and tackles me in a hug "I missed you dad." he said "I was here the whole watching you fight where do you think that kind of power came from." I said smiling

I stand up and I get hugged by Buttercup and Becky "how are my girls?" I asked smiling "fine now that your here." Becky said smiling with tears in her eyes I wiped the tears "remember that I'm always here." I said smiling I get hugged by Boomer "ok ok ok Boomer starting to lose oxygen." I said in his death grip he let go "sorry." he said I high five Brick "good to have you back "it's good to be back." I said

I hope you enjoyed the final Chapter of Green surprise and I will see all you Ruffians in the next story Good night everybody


End file.
